A HoO and TMI Crossover: Date Night
by Delia Herondale Valdez
Summary: This is a prequel to my other fanfic, Coincidence? . What if Simon and Izzy went on a date and met up with Percy and Annabeth? Better description in story, so check this out, along with Coincidence?. :)


**Hey guys! This is a prequel to my first fanfic, ****_Coincidence? _****which is a TMI and HoO crossover. So far I have two chapters written in it, and you will need to read this before you read Chapter Three, so read this and then read chapters one and two of ****_Coincidence?_****. So what ****_this_**** fanfiction is is a cute and fluffy short story/ one-shot where Simon and Izzy go on a date and meet up with Percy and Annabeth. Percabeth and Sizzy (obviously). So, ENJOY! P.S. I have over 30 views on ****_Coincidence? _****but no reviews! Please review, the people that review will get recommended in Chapter Three of ****_Coincidence? _****! So please do that, ENJOY! (P.P.S This story switches POVS alot, so be careful! The person's name who's narrating will be in bold after the page break, along with what time they are narrating!)**

**IZZY (5:45):**

Isabelle Lightwood usually didn't have trouble getting ready for a date. But Simon was different. She shouldn't wear gear, but she shouldn't not dress up either. Izzy plowed through her closet with a sigh, looking and re-looking and re-re-looking. What _should_ you wear when going out on a date with your best friend's _other_ best friend who was also a nice vampire?

* * *

**ANNABETH(5:45):**

Annabeth usually knew what to wear when seeing Percy: a Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt with jeans or jean shorts. Now she had NO idea, for they where going to a very fancy restaurant. She carefully sifted through her clothes, and came up with a nice silk orange dress she didn't even know she had. Perfect!

* * *

**SIMON (5:50):**

Simon was tired of waiting. He was watching the restaurant get more and more filled, seats getting more and more taken. A cute couple walked in, a boy in a collared shirt and jeans ( very similar to what Simon was wearing) with sea green eyes and a girl in a orange silk dress with stormy grey eyes and curly blond hair. They took another seat, the LAST seat. Simon sighed.

* * *

**IZZY (6:00):**

When Izzy walked in in a pretty blouse and jeans, Simon was smiling a smile of relief. He kissed her, before they walked into the restaurant. "Crap."she said." There are no seats left."

* * *

**PERCY (6:00):**

Percy saw the couple staring sadly at the filled restaurant, and he couldn't help but offer, "Hey, do you want to sit with us?"

* * *

**IZZY(6:10):**

"So your really a daughter of Athena, making you half god?" Izzy asked Annabeth.

" Yes." Annabeth said, smiling. "And your really a Shadowhunter, making you half angel?"

" Yes." Izzy said, now smiling, too. "Who do you think is the better warrior?"

"Me." both girls said at the same time, making them laugh.

* * *

**SIMON (6:10):**

"Wait," Simon asked. "So you can control water?"

" So you have to drink blood?" Percy asked.

"Cool." Simon said at the same time Percy said,"That sucks. I'd miss food."

* * *

**PERCY(6:30):**

"I'll have the pizza." Percy said.

" I'll have the olive pasta." said Annabeth.

"I'll have the lasagna." Izzy said.

"I'm good with coffee." Simon said.

* * *

**ANNABETH (6:45):**

When dessert was served, everyone was quiet because they where enjoying there food, except for Simon, who remarked,"Stop making me jealous." Which made everyone laugh.

* * *

**SIMON(6:55):**

Simon couldn't even remember who brought upon the topic of being the most powerful, the debate had been going on so long.

"I killed a titan." said Percy.

"I raised an angel." said Simon.

"I helped Simon raise an angel." said Izzy.

" I retrieved a long lost greek artifact." said Annabeth.

"Me and my girlfriend fell into Tartarus and survived."Percy said quietly.

Know one questioned him after that.

* * *

**IZZY(7:00):**

When Simon and Izzy parted with Annabeth and Percy that night, it felt like the end of something big. But it also felt like the beginning of something bigger.

_To be countinued in Coincidence?, A TMI and HoO crossover._

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know your thoughts thanks for reading, BYE!**

** Valdez**


End file.
